


Time Series

by sheltie1987



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Natsu and numerous girls from FT.





	1. Break Time

**Break Time**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Fairy Tail at all_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: so this is my first ever M Fairy Tail story. I decided to kick it off with a little Natsu/Levy.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

Levy was deep into the book she was reading. She wasn’t paying attention anything really. That meant she never noticed when Natsu sat right beside her. She didn’t feel as Natsu moved his hand touching her thigh stroking it for a while then moving up sneaking under the dress she was wearing. Natsu’s fingers found her panties and began to poke, prob and rub them.

This finally got Levy’s attention as she felt herself get wet. Her head snapped up from her book and saw Natsu sitting there then she looked down and saw his hand under her dress.

“Natsu, what are you doing?” she hissed as quietly as she could so not to draw attention.

“Sit back and go back to reading and enjoy” Natsu said quietly so only she could hear.

Levy bit her lip as she felt Natsu’s fingers push the cotton material of her panties into her pussy providing more delicious friction as more of her juices soaked the already drenched material of her panties.

“Natsu” she whimpered.

“Go back to reading” Natsu said casually.

So Levy did making sure the book covered her face since she was sure her face was quite flush by now. Her breathing was turning into pants for sure. She felt Natsu’s fingers continuing rubbing her and she was so wet, so hot now. Then they disappeared and she was about to protest when Natsu was back and burned a hole in her panties though left her skin unharmed. She gasped at this feeling extreme heat on her quim. It just turned her on even more and she was quite aroused by now. Luckily the guild hall was so loud that no one heard them.

Natsu’s digits then began to violated her pussy with two fingers pumping in and out of her at a slow leisurely pace while scissoring her as well. Levy’s grip on her book was now white knuckle tight as she stared at the same page of her book not even seeing the words any more since her body and mind was focused on her pleasure she was getting from Natsu. She used her hips, riding Natsu’s fingers though tried to do it in a way that wouldn’t be noticed. Her panting increased as did her moans no matter how hard she tried to keep them down. Thankfully the guild hall was at its usual level of loudness so that helped drown out Levy’s sounds.

When Natsu’s thumb began to stroke her now revealed clit her body spasmed. She gritted her teeth as she rode her orgasm. She so wanted to scream out to tell everyone about her euphoric state, but knew she had to keep quiet. Her head fell forward landing on her open book, her breathing was labored and the sweat she had accumulated now stuck to the page of the book via her forehead.

Natsu nonchalantly pulled his fingers from Levy’s honey pot and presented them to her. She took them licking and sucking his fingers like they were a cock. Her eyes locked on Natsu’s who was staring right back at her. Both sharing a very passionate look.

“You look so damn hot” Natsu commented.

This made Levy’s cheeks burn. She was still unused to being called that by Natsu even though he’s told her that on various occasions.

“Lets go” Natsu murmured into her ear.

Levy could only nod as her mind was gone and her body in control. She wanted, needed more. Natsu had revved her up and she couldn’t stop even if her mind protested.

Natsu pulled Levy up and practically carried her away. Levy had no idea where they were going, but didn’t care. She was so turned on and horny. No one in the hall seemed to notice them vanishing since they were busy with their own thing.

“Hurry, please Natsu. I need you” she whined wantonly.

Natsu felt his cock twitch hearing the pleading in Levy’s voice. Then he felt Levy’s hand cup his crotch and it gave him more incentive. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t be long” he said.

He rushed them into a store room practically dragging Levy. Wrenched the door open then once inside slammed the door. The dragon slayer then slammed Levy up against the nearest wall as his mouth attacked hers in a viciously passionate kiss that Levy returned equally. Her arms wrapped around Natsu’s neck as her fingers threaded through his pink hair. She lifted a leg up and wrapped it around the dragon slayer’s waist pressing him tighter into her as she felt his hard bulge against her stomach. She then began to rub her belly against Natsu’s groin indicating her need for him.

“Natsu, give it to me” Levy panted breaking the kiss.

“As you wish” Natsu growled.

He undid his pants letting them drop to reveal his erect cock. Levy pulled up her dress and peeled away her destroyed panties tossing them away without a care. Natsu rubbed his cockhead against Levy’s aroused lower lips, which made Levy groan in approval.

“Enough teasing Natsu, in me, I want it in me” she panted.

“What’s the magic words?” Natsu asked with a smirk.

“Fuck me Natsu Dragneel” Levy growled.

“As you wish” Natsu said.

He ceased his rubbing and inserted his member into Levy. Levy moaned, not caring if anyone could hear her. It felt so good feeling Natsu’s thick cock invade her pussy. He filled her so deliciously.

“Natsu, oh Natsu, oh” she gasped.

Natsu grinned then groaned as he felt Levy’s quim clench around him. Levy smirked back this just made Natsu pull out a bit then slam back in til he was to the hilt. Levy gasped loudly at this as her eyelids fluttered from the sudden intrusion. She took a few deep breaths as she adjusted herself to the great staff inside her.

“Levy?” Natsu asked.

“Fuck me Natsu” Levy said.

Natsu nodded as he began to thrust in and out of Levy. He had Levy off her feet as he moved in and out of the script mage. Levy moaned, gasped and groaned as she was being violated. Her fingers ran through and gripped onto Natsu’s pink hair with each of his vigorous thrusts.

“Yes Natsu, oh yes, fuck me, harder, faster. Oh gods yes, fuck. Mmmm, so good, so goddamn good” Levy mewled.

“Such a naughty girl” Natsu commented.

“Only for you” Levy purred as she licked Natsu’s earlobe.

Natsu groaned since that was one of his sensitive spots, which Levy knew about. She knew all of his sensitive spots.

“I’m going to fuck you, fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk” the dragon slayer growled.

“Yes, yes, oh yes, do that. Pound me, pound my little pussy with your huge cock. Spew your salty hot cum in me, I want to stink of you inside and out” Levy cried.

Natsu growled as he increased his thrusting til Levy was sure he’d break through the wall and reveal them to the entire hall. And that she didn’t mind if that even happened. Her mind was so addled by the glorious pleasure she was feeling that she didn’t care if they’d get an audience even though if she was in her right mind she’d be totally embarrassed since she wasn’t the kind of girl who liked to be watched.

“NATSU, OH FUCK, YES NATSU, FUCK ME, FUCK ME! YES FUCK MY BRAINS OUT!” she cried.

Natsu roared like he was powering up for a powerful attack which he kind of was. He grabbed a hold of Levy’s ass and pushed her up a bit higher on the wall and really went to town ramming in and out of Levy. Her juices splashed out of her spraying the floor belong them.

“NATSU!” Levy cried as she orgasmed.

Natsu groaned as he felt Levy climax. Her inner walls spasmed around his whole length as he kept going. He needed to, he couldn’t stop. The urge drove him.

“Fuck, Levy” he grunted as he panted hard into his guild mate’s neck.

“Natsu, more, please more, fuck me more and harder, so much harder, I want it all!” Levy wailed.

Natsu found new energy and hammered the script mage to goo.

“LEVY!” he roared as he unloaded his seed deep inside Levy.

OH FUCK NATSU!” Levy screamed as she came again.

The two stayed in their respective positions as they came down from their highs. Levy was glad she had placed the right protection magic over herself. She was sure without it she’d have a swollen belly.

Natsu was breathing hard against Levy’s neck as she gently stroked his sweaty pink hair.

“Thank you Natsu, I needed that” she purred.

“I knew ya did” Natsu muttered as he nibbled on Levy’s neck marking her.

Levy groaned as she felt Natsu’s teeth on her skin. She then gripped the back of Natsu’s head and pulled him away. She then crashed her lips onto his. Natsu kissed her back.

After the bruising kiss Levy motioned Natsu to step away. He did and Levy dropped her jelly legs to the floor. She had to hold onto Natsu til she got her balance back. Once she did she pushed Natsu away feeling his cock slide out of her. She groaned at the loss, but ignored it. She then dropped to her knees to stare at the half mast shiny dick in front of her. She tucked some of her sweaty blue hair behind her hair as she leaned in and opened her mouth and let her tongue slither out. She began to lick Natsu’ member.

“Ugh, fuck Levy” Natsu groaned as he felt Levy give his flesh rod a tongue bath.

Levy grinned as she kept licking Natsu clean. The combine taste of hers and his juices excited her. Her pussy was flowing with not only her juices, but Natsu’s seed coming out of her, puddling onto the floor. Levy kept licking til there wasn’t a trace left then placed the whole thing in her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth licking and sucking Natsu.

Natsu groaned as he thrust his hips into Levy’s willing and eager mouth. Levy adjusted so he slid down her throat and this made Natsu growl loudly. He grabbed Levy’s head and began to really thrust.

Levy closed her eyes to focus on her task. She blocked out everything. Licking and sucking was all she needed to do and she’d be rewarded with a creamy treat. She breathed through her nose though that was a bit hard to do.

“Fuck Levy, fuck” Natsu growled.

He kept going, but held himself back a bit. He didn’t want to choke Levy with his cock or something. He knew that Levy couldn’t handle it if we went all out.

Drooled leaked out of Levy’s mouth as she was being used. It excited her a bit, to be used like such a common whore. A hand trailed down to her pussy and began to diddle herself. She pumped her fingers in time to Natsu’s thrusts.

“Shit, Levy” Natsu growled.

Levy moaned as she came. Natsu’s seed flooded her mouth and she forced her head back letting the creamy treat flood her accepting mouth. There was so much of it that when Natsu pulled out of her mouth that it painted her face and hair. Levy though didn’t seem to mind the white stuff on her face as she moaned in happiness.

When Natsu’s flow ebbed Levy was a mess. She scooped up as much as she could and put in her mouth.

“Mmm, yummy” she purred.

“Damn Levy” Natsu muttered.

Levy smirked as she got up off her knees with Natsu helping her. She held out her fingers that had been in her snatch to Natsu who took them and sucked them clean. Levy groaned as she felt her fingers get cleaned. Feeling the dragon slayer’s tongue swirl around each digit.

“Round two?” Natsu asked.

“Round two” Levy growled.

She then pushed Natsu down onto the floor and ground her mound onto Natsu’s flagpole. Natsu groaned as Levy took control.

What neither had realized or noticed was they had a voyeur. She had watched the whole thing from the beginning. Levy being fingered to her being pounded against the wall and knew she wanted some of that, but how was the question. She’d need to think of something and a devious smile spread across her face. 

**End**

**A/N: yes, I have a sequel planned for this. Originally this was going to be a oneshot, nothing else, but as I was writing more ideas sprung up. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Closing Time

**Closing Time**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Fairy Tail at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **A/N: this is the sequel to Break Time.**  
  


 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Natsu yawned as he stretched out on top of one of the tables the guild hall had. It had been a lazy day today. No missions, which was odd since the pink haired dragon slayer was usually up for a job where he could kick ass, but today he felt like lying about the guild hall, get in fights, eat, drink, fight some more and just relax with his fellow guild mates. But it was getting late and several members were leaving the hall for home. Natsu thought it was time to go too, but was too lazy to move. Happy had already left a while ago wanting to make a stop at the fish stand before home.

“Oh Natsu.”

Natsu turned his head to see Mirajane cleaning up.

“Oh Mira, am I holding things up?” he asked.

“No you’re not” Mirajane said with a sweet smile.

Natsu just nodded as he laid there as Mirajane cleaned. The hall was quiet as Natsu seemed to doze off.

Mirajane watched this and waited. This was her plan. She had been waiting for Natsu to stay in the hall and just be rambunctious and not go on a mission. She had seen Natsu and Levy go at it and it got her hot. It had been a while since she got any relief that wasn’t her fingers. It was hard to find any given she lived with her two siblings, Lisanna and Elfman. She loved them dearly, but she just couldn’t get any privacy to do her business. But she was going to get some tonight for damn sure. She also made sure Levy was out on a mission with Team Shadow Gear. She didn’t want Levy to hog Natsu, no she wanted him all to herself.

She snuck over and poked the snoozing Natsu and grinned. He was out like a light it seemed as he laid across a table. So the Take Over mage dragged the dragon slayer til his legs hung off the table then undid his pants letting the drop and catch on his feet. She frowned when she saw he was wearing underwear this time. He wasn’t prepared for any action, but that didn’t deter the Take Over mage. She pulled that article of clothing down too. She stared at Natsu’s flaccid organ then with her hand stroked it feeling it get hard in her hand. She cooed as it got bigger and harder in her hand. It was so hot and had such a heady scent that made her delirious.

Once at full mast Mirajane removed her hand and began to lick the pole. She felt Natsu twitch, but remained dozing. He tasted good to Mirajane so she continued to lick til there was a nice sheen then she took the whole thing into her mouth, well, as much as she could. She had to focus, she could do this. She pulled back then went down again. This time she got it all. It hit the back of her mouth and she directed it down her throat.

Natsu groaned as he was getting deep-throated, but didn’t wake up. Mirajane wasn’t sure if she should be amazed or insulted that Natsu was still asleep. But she pushed that aside wanting to focus on the task at hand, or in mouth in this case. She kept going pulling back letting herself get some fresh oxygen since she wasn’t used to deep-throating. She’d lick the whole phallus and suckle the head before taking it back into her mouth. She kept this up til Natsu’s dick twitched and then exploded all over Mirajane’s face. Her face, hair and neck was covered in the dragon slayer seed.

“Ugh shit, that’s gotta be the best dream ever” Natsu muttered as he woke up. He then realized it wasn’t a dream as his pants were gone, his dick hanging out and Mirajane covered in his white cream.

“Fucking shit” the dragon slayer murmured as he watched Mirajane clean herself of the mess Natsu had made making sure she got what she could into her mouth.

“Oh, hello Natsu” Mirajane cooed as she continued to clean herself.

Natsu felt his member get hard again at the erotic sight.

Mirajane saw this and grinned. She removed her dress revealing her stunning body. Natsu could only stare at all the lovely flesh before him. She had to have one of the best racks in all of Fairy Tail especially with her pink nipples erect like that. Natsu also saw that Mirajane shaved down there too. She was the full package and it wasn’t any wonder she was still sough after as a centerfold for Sorcerer’s Weekly.

Mirajane climbed up on Natsu and presented him with her breasts.

“Suck them baby” she cooed as she ran her hands through his pink hair.

Natsu buried his head into the twin mounds licking, sucking and nibbling on the intoxicating flesh pillows. Mirajane gasped. Sure, she’s had several guys play with her tits, but it felt so different with Natsu, maybe it was because they were guild mates, or maybe it was where they are. Whatever the reason Mirajane was in euphoria.

“Oh yes, suck them, suck them. Feels so good, oh god, so fucking good” Mirajane mewled.

Natsu used one of his hands and snuck it down finding Mirajane’s pussy already slick with her arousal. He sank two fingers into her causing her to let out a loud gasp that changed into a moan that echoed throughout the empty guild hall. She then began to ride Natsu’s fingers as he swirled his fingers inside her. His thumb seeking out her clit that had popped out of its hood.

“Oh fuck, oh yes, fuck me, yes, fuck me. Mmmmm, oh god yes fuck” Mirajane moaned.

Natsu was so hard he could hammer in nails. He removed his fingers making Mirajane groan from the loss. He then grabbed her hips and then positioned her so she was over his meat pole. He lowered her down and Mirajane’s head dropped back as her eyes rolled up into her head. He was so fucking big inside her. He had to be the biggest she’s ever had. Every inch that sank into her she convulsed.

“OH FUCK!” she screamed as she orgasmed as she bottomed out onto Natsu.

Natsu groaned as he felt Mirajane’s pussy walls contract around him. He waited til her orgasm pass and then shifted his body so Mirajane was lying on the table and he was on his knees still buried in her. He then proceeded to pump in and out of the She-Devil. Mirajane whimpered and moaned as she was getting fucked by the Salamander.

“Fuck me Natsu, fuck me, oh yes, harder, harder, fuck me, show me the truth strength of a dragon slayer” Mirajane cried.

Natsu grunted as he increased his pumping as his hands played with Mirajane’s jiggling breasts, tweaking her hard peaks, which caused Mirajane to keen out in sheer bliss. Natsu grunted as he kept thrusting away going harder and harder. Mirajane was sure to get splinters on her backside from the friction, but she didn’t give a damn at all. She was so full of pleasure.

The duo rutted on the table moaning and groaning. Sweat coating their bodies. Finally Natsu expelled his seed deep into Mirajane and she climaxed for a second time.

“OH FUCK YES, FUCK YES!” Mirajane screamed.

Natsu fell forward, but caught himself so he wouldn’t fall on top of his lover.

“Oh fuck, now I know why you made Levy scream like that” Mirajane muttered as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

Natsu looked at Mirajane.

“You saw us?” he asked.

“I did and it was one of the hottest things ever” Mirajane said smiling.

“And you won’t tell?” Natsu asked hesitantly.

“No” Mirajane said.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief.

“Only if I can have access to this every once and a while” Mirajane said as she constricted her cunt around Natsu’s cock, which was still inside her.

Natsu just nodded. He then pulled Mirajane into a kiss, which she returned.

“Natsu, fuck me again” Mirajane cooed.

“Fuck yeah I’m all fired up” Natsu exclaimed.

He got off the table pulling himself out of Mirajane, which made her groan from the loss. Their juices pooling out onto the wooden surface. Mirajane knew she’d have to clean that up, but that’d be for later. She got off the table and Natsu bent her over so her the top half of her body was on the table.

“Oh, I’ve haven’t done this position in so long” Mirajane purred.

“Get ready then” Natsu said as he rubbed the head of his rod against her sensitive lower lips.

He then plunged his hard organ into Mirajane’s wet clam. Mirajane let out a passionate cry as she was being violated again. He was in a different position, but still big and thick. It felt so good. Then her tits rubbing against the pool of their juices on the table. Her hard nipples gliding across the wood due to the their juices already there. It felt so good. Nothing she’s never ever felt before.

Natsu thrust in and out of the She-Devil gripping her soft plump hips tightly, surely leaving marks behind.

“Oh Natsu, Natsu, mmm, fuck me, oh yes, fuck me” Mirajane moaned.

Natsu slid a hand from Mirajane’s hip down lower seeking out her clit and began to rub it.

“OH YES!” Mirajane cried as she climaxed.

Natsu kept going pounding away at Mirajane not caring who’d hear them. It was late enough that it’d be down right impossible for anyone to show up. He then got an idea and proceeded to spank Mirajane. This jolted the She-Devil.

“Oh so naughty Natsu” she said lustfully.

Natsu just grinned.

“Spank me, spank my ass. Get it all red and raw baby” Mirajane purred.

Natsu nodded his head and smacked Mirajane's pale ass over and over using both hands to make sure both cheeks got equal attention. Mirajane moaned at the treatment. She wiggled her throbbing posture wanting more.

Soon her ass was ruby red from the abuse it was getting and that sent her over the edge.

“OH GOD NATSU!” Mirajane screamed as she had the greatest orgasm she’s ever experienced. Her whole body was trembling and shaking like she was possessed or something.

This set Natsu off feeling Mirajane spasm. He unleashed a torrent of seed into his guild mate as he buried himself as deep as he could. He slumped on top of her though had the forethought to use his elbows to keep most of his weight off his lover.

“Mmm, that was amazing” Mirajane cooed.

“Yeah” Natsu muttered.

Both were panting hard from their exertion.

Stand there was a shocked individual. They had come back since they had forgotten something and walked into this. At first she was appalled, but then turned on and rubbed one out as she watched. She had to keep quiet so not to be noticed. Once done she quietly dashed off thinking of a way to get some of that.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, there will be another sequel to this and I’ve decided to make this into a series since I got a flurry of ideas coming to me as I was writing this. I will tell you up front that this series will have a limit unlike my others. I have it pretty much planned out and all I need to do is write it out, which will take a while.**


	3. Bed Time

**Bed Time**

**By: Sheltie**

 

_I don’t own Fairy Tail at all_

 

 

**A/N: and here we are again, this follows what I’ve done in Break and Closing Time. Enjoy!**

  

Lucy was squirming on her bed. She couldn’t get it out of her head. She had headed back to the guild hall because she forgot her book when she saw it. She saw Natsu and Mirajane having sex on one of the tables. Mirajane screaming out her pleasure as Natsu thrust in and out of her like a damn beast.

Now if Lucy was being honest with herself she’d say she had an attraction to Natsu. How could she not? She’s been with him ever since she became a member of the guild. Hell, he got her in to Fairy Tail. If it weren't for Natsu she’d probably never been a part of Fairy Tail and have experienced all that she’s had. Sure, she got pissed at him for crashing at her place unexpectedly and causing all the collateral damage, but she knew that Natsu would always be by her side. He’d fight the demons of hell to get to her. Hell, he fought for her during the whole guild war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. And the feeling was mutual. She would do all she could to save Natsu if something happened to him.

“Natsu” she muttered.

Her mind flashed back to Natsu and Mirajane. Lucy never thought of herself of being a voyeur, but this changed her mind a bit. She liked to watch, but she also wanted in too. She just had to think how. A hand trailed down slipping under her skirt she was wearing. Her fingers stroked the fabric of her panties feeling the heat emitting from her core. Feeling the fabric getting wetter and wetter. She let out a soft moan as she stroked herself thinking about Natsu and replacing Mirajane with herself. Having Natsu fuck her like she was a common whore. She climaxed and pulled her hand out of her skirt and licked her juices. She needed a plan.

/Scene Break/

It was another day in Magnolia as team Natsu was walking back after another job.

“Man, I’m starving” Natsu complained.

“We’re all hungry flame breath” Gray commented.

“What did you say ice pixie” Natsu growled.

“You heard what I said flame brain” Gray retorted.

“That’s it your-” Natsu was cut off by Erza.

“Enough!” the Queen of Fairies snapped.

“Yes ma’am” Natsu and Gray squeaked submissively.

The rest of the team was used to this so they ignored it.

Lucy though was plotting. She had been for a while trying to get Natsu, but hadn’t come up with a thing. She was wearing her fingers out every night as she used her memory to think back to that night she saw Natsu and Mirajane, but that was wearing thin and she needed something real, and real soon too.

The group got back to the guild and was welcomed. Mirajane flashed Natsu a special grin and he grinned back. Only Lucy saw since she knew, but said nothing.

They hung out at the guild then Lucy took her leave.

/Scene Break/

“Ahh that was relaxing” Lucy murmured.

She had exited her bath feeling good. She was just in a towel that was wrapped around her delicious frame. She was drying her hair. She sat down on her bed her mind once again drifted back to Natsu and Mirajane fucking. Her hand slowly made its way down to her apex slipping under her towel. She began to gently pet her smooth pussy. A soft moan escaped her lips as she closed her eyes as she kept up her petting.

“Oh yes” she murmured.

Her hips were rocking back and forth as she fingered herself furiously.

“Damn Luce.”

Lucy’s eyes snapped open to find Natsu standing there staring where her hand was under her towel. She felt a blush creep up and rage bubbling up inside her then a thought struck her like a lightning bolt. This was the chance, she had to take it.

“Like what you see Natsu?” she purred.

Natsu was at first confused since usually this was the point where Lucy got enraged and started to yell at him for invading her home. But not this time.

Lucy decided she needed to take more initiative and pulled her towel away with her free hand since her other was still on her crotch. This revealed her nude body to her fellow guild mate. It also showed that Lucy had to fingers stuck in her wet clam.

Natsu got hard staring, how could he not? Lucy had a lovely bod with her lovely smooth skin, firm delectable tits with her nipples getting hard in the cool air. Her tits may not be as big as Mirajane’s, but they were big enough with her erect pink nipples. Then her pussy on full display, which had a fine blond trim around it.

“Show me yours, Natsu” Lucy muttered lustfully.

Natsu obliged dropping his pants and boxers. His cock springing out ready to go. Lucy stared at it. She had never seen anything so big. The fact was she was a virgin. She had lost her hymen due to all the rigorous adventures she’s been on, but nothing had penetrated her yet. Tonight was going to be the night that all changed.

Lucy got up and walked over, kneeling in front of Natsu. She moved her head forward and let her tongue out. She licked Natsu’s dick hesitantly. She had never done this before. Her eyes flicked up to read Natsu’s face, to see if she was doing it right. Natsu groaned as his hips bucked from the contact with Lucy’s tongue. She took this as a good sign. She began to lick the flesh pop some more thinking about to some of the dirty books she had borrowed from Levy for ‘intellectual’ purposes.

“Fuck, so good Luce” Natsu murmured.

This increased the Celestrial mage’s confidence as she kept licking then took the next step. She put the thing in her mouth. She couldn’t get it all in and she gagged a bit when Natsu thrust his hips. She pulled back coughing.

“Sorry Lucy” Natsu said contritely.

Lucy shook her head and went back to taking the meat pole into her mouth. She wasn’t going to give up. She got as much in as she could then began to bob her head back and forth slurping away. With each downward bob she got just a tiny bit more into her mouth, but it was difficult, really difficult.

Natsu fought back the urge to thrust into Lucy’s mouth since he didn’t want to choke her. He could tell Lucy wasn’t experienced in this and didn’t want to overwhelm her. He caressed her head weaving his fingers through her blond hair, encouraging her to continue.

Lucy pulled back needing air to breath, her cheeks flush and her face sweaty. She went to licking Natsu’s member like a lollipop. She’d occasionally suckle the cockhead then would blow him. She created a routine of sorts as she got more and more comfortable with this sexual act.

Natsu groaned.

“Man Luce, feels so good. Keep doing that, oh man” he muttered.

Lucy's confidence was growing with Natsu's praise. Due to her novice status in the realm of sex. She needed all the moral boosting she could get.

“Lick my balls, lick them” Natsu urged.

Lucy jerked back slightly hearing this, but decided to try it. She’s done a lot so far, why not? She slowly dragged her tongue against Natsu's nut sack and it tasty so salty, but not disgusting. She licked the sack a few more times then went back to the rod adding the nut sack into her routine. She even got up the courage to take one of the balls and put it in her mouth to suckle on it.

All this stimulation finally got to the dragon slayer.

“Shit, here it comes Lucy!” Natsu roared.

Lucy was not prepared as a geyser of come flew up coating her face and hair. She was so shocked by how much Natsu had produced. She licked her lips, getting her first taste of come. It tasted salty and something else she couldn't put into words, but it tasted good. She used her hands to scrape up more of Natsu's come and put it in her mouth.

Natsu watched this and got hard again, which wasn’t a difficult feat given he hadn’t gotten entirely soft.

“Lucy” Natsu murmured.

Lucy looked up and let out a squeak as Natsu picked her up and placed her in his lap. Her pussy rubbing against the throbbing meat. She groaned feeling it against her nether regions.

“Natsu, fuck me” the celestial mage mewled.

Natsu nodded and lifted Lucy up again, but this time lined up her core with his pike. He then gently lowered her down and Lucy bit her bottom lip as she was speared. It hurt slightly given how big he was to her tight small hole.

“Relax Luce, relax” Natsu murmured softly.

Lucy nodded taking a few breaths. She knew it would hurt more if she was tense. Natsu waited patiently and when he felt Lucy slack a bit then he resumed lowering her down gritting his teeth as he felt the celestial’s tight walls envelop him.

 _Shit, she’s gotta have the tight pussy ever and I thought Levy was tight_ the dragon slayer thought.

Lucy moaned and wiggled as her body got used to every inch of Natsu that was entering her. She was feeling so full, a feeling she had never felt before. Hell, she was feeling so many different and new feelings right now that her mind couldn't focus on one.

“Natsu, oh Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu” she chanted over and over.

When she finally was bottom out, sitting in Natsu's lap, his cock fully inside her. She reveled in the fact she was going to have sex. Her first time. She opened her eyes, staring into Natsu's. Natsu pulled Lucy in and kissed her hard and she lost her breath due to how passionate it was. A fire burning in her belly as she kissed back. Her hips began moving on their own as her hands gripped Natsu's arms for leverage. She slowly slid up and down moaning and groaning as Natsu's member rubbed her inner walls so deliciously.

Natsu let Lucy be in charge though a voice inside him told him to dominate her. He ignored it since he didn’t want to hurt Lucy. She was his friend, fellow guild mate. He’d never hurt her if he could help it.

Lucy got into a nice rhythm as her breasts would occasionally rub against Natsu's chest. It excited her feeling that friction so she pressed her chest into it more, wanting more.

Natsu broke their make out session and went to her neck to nip and suck on the flesh. Lucy gasped feeling Natsu orally attack her throat. She didn’t think she was sensitive there, but apparently she was. She tilted her head more letting out erotic guttural sounds in the process. This stirred Natsu up hearing this and he really needed to fight the urge to claim Lucy, but it was a slowly losing battle.

Lucy gyrations had increased and she was going at a fast, but satisfying clip enjoying having sex. She could feel a tightness in her belly and knew what was. She upped her tempo wanting to have her climax. Her breathing became erratic as she was reaching her peak, then it hit her.

“OH GOD NATSU!” she screamed.

Natsu felt Lucy's pussy squeeze him like it was choking him. He gritted his teeth from the pressure. That made him snap. He grabbed Lucy and re-positioned them so Lucy was lying on the bed and he was on top of her.

“Natsu?” Lucy questioned a bit exhausted from the most intense climax she has ever had.

“Sorry Luce” Natsu whispered.

Before Lucy could ask what Natsu meant she began to scream as Natsu thrust in and out of her at a vigorous pace.

“OH GOD, OH GOD, FUCK, FUCK, NATSU, NATSU PLEASE, OH GOD, PLEASE NATSU, SLOW DOWN! PLEASE!” the celestial mage howled as she was getting fucked.

Natsu didn’t slow down a bit as he ravaged her cunt. He went on and on til he expelled his load deep inside her heated depths. He stopped pulling out letting his thick creamy seed leak out of Lucy's snatch. He panting hard. He looked into her eyes with an apologetic expression.

“Sorry Luce, I couldn’t help it” he murmured.

“It’s… it’s fine, just some warning next time” Lucy panted.

Natsu nodded then kissed her, which she returned.

They laid there enjoying the heat from one another as their sweat cooled then Lucy felt her loins stir.

“Natsu?” she asked.

Natsu didn’t need to ask as he saw the lustful look in her eyes.

“Lucy, on all fours” he commanded with a growl.

“Mmm yes master” Lucy purred feeling playful.

Once on all fours Natsu plunged his cock into Lucy and her head snapped back feeling full yet again, but it felt different from the past two times though the same too. Then Natsu began to pump and Lucy's mind was lost to pleasure.

“Oh fuck, yes, fuck me, fuck me Natsu. Fuck me good” Lucy mewled.

“Shit, shit, shit, fucking shit. Lucy, I love ya pussy” Natsu groaned.

“OH YES” Lucy moaned as she pushed her ass back against Natsu.

Natsu's hands caressed Lucy's ass, which made her shiver in delight. Then she got a wicked idea.

“Spank me, spank my ass like you spanked Mirajane” she called out.

This threw Natsu off a bit since this meant she had seen him fuck Mirajane, but he obliged and began to smack Lucy firm derriere. He started off a bit lighter than he did for Mirajane.

“Harder, hit me harder, I wanna feel it Natsu” Lucy urged.

Natsu put more force into his ass smacking and Lucy moaned in appreciation. He never thought Lucy would enjoy this since she was usually adverse to pain.

 _She’s a weird one_ he thought.

The dragon slayer kept smacking Lucy's ass til it was bright red and though he wanted to stop since he didn’t want to hurt her any more. But Lucy kept urging him to go. She loved the sting of pain and pleasure mixed together. It brought her higher in ecstasy.

“YES NATSU, FUCK ME, FUCK ME GOOD! OH YEAH, SO GOOD, FUCKING WRECK ME, WRECK ME!” Lucy screamed.

“OH FUCK, HERE I COME LUCY!” Natsu roared.

“YES, COME INSIDE ME!” Lucy cried like a cheap whore.

She felt her pussy filled with another load of Natsu's cream and it felt wonderful.

The two were exhausted and cuddled under the blankets falling asleep.

Meanwhile there was someone watching.

“Fucking hell, that’s some hot shit.”

 

**End**

**A/N: yup, set up for the next chap. Who was the peeper this time? Well you’ll have to wait and find out.**


	4. Drink Time

**Drinking Time**

**By: Sheltie**

  

_I don’t own Fairy Tail at all_

 

 

**A/N: so this is a sequel to Break Time, Closing Time and Bed Time. Yet again making these up as I write them.**

 

**I also thought I’d answer a few questions before I begin this chap to clear some things up. Since there’ll be bound those reviews asking some of these questions.  
**

**\- No, Wendy will not be in this at all. My mind just can’t wrap around it since Wendy is so young. I might get over this mental block some day, I may not. Who knows? But for now Wendy will never be in these kinds of things nor will she ever be _with_ Natsu or anyone older than her.**

**\- That also means no Mavis either. Yes I know she’s actually older, but physically she looks like a kid and at times acts like it.**

**\- No Evergreen either. For the life of me I can’t fit her into this. Besides, I like her and Elfman.**

**\- Juvia is also a no since in my head she belongs with Gray and that will remain. Unless I get over that mental block in the future.**

**\- No Laki either. Sorry, for some reason I can’t get her peculiar speech pattern down at all. I really did want to use her, but it was too hard to write and decided to give up on her for this.**

**\- No filler characters at all.**

**\- I’m going to do my best to give at least most of the girls of Fairy Tail their own time though you will see in later chaps is when I get more selective i.e. I’m going to play favorites. That means pretty much the girls that are easy to write for. Doesn’t mean I don’t like the others, but some characters are easier to write for me than others.**

**\- This series will be thirty-two chaps and that’s final. I won’t change that at all since I’ve got it mapped out mostly on what girls I’ll be using for the rest of this series. The order may change depending how I want things to flow, but that’s it.**

**Well that’s it, lets get this chap started now, shall we?**

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

Cana eyed Natsu. She was now seeing him in new eyes. She had seen what the dragon slayer and Celestrial mage had done and damn, it was the hottest thing she had ever seen. How Natsu fucked Lucy over and over all night as Lucy kept asking for more crying out like a cheap whore. She had just come over to make use of Lucy’s bath since it was great and got to see some of the best sex she’s ever seen as a bonus.

Cana also realized something else. Lucy wasn’t the first. It seemed Natsu was quite the stud. She glanced over and saw Levy was another of Natsu’s conquests as well as Mirajane. Both girls seemed have some kind of glow about them. Also they kept looking at Natsu with little smiles and lustful looks. Her eyes shifted to Natsu who was talking to Lisanna. This made Cana wonder if he had boned his childhood friend, but giving the look Lisanna was displaying it seemed not and it made her wonder why.

“Yo Cana, not feeling it today?” Macao asked.

“Eh” Cana responded.

“Ignore him, he’s just upset that Romeo been taking after Natsu more than him” Wakaba said.

“I am not” Macao muttered.

Wakaba just chuckled at his friend’s misery.

Cana just sighed as she took a good pull from her mug. She wiped her mouth. Her mind began to drift again thinking about Natsu and how she could get a piece of the action. She’s been on a dry spell and needed some damn relief. That itch was getting pretty fucking annoying now. Her eyes flicked back to Natsu. She was going to get some Dragon slayer meat and she was going to get it now somehow.

/Scene Break/

“Eh, why’re we here Cana?” Natsu asked.

He and the card mage were in Magnolia park in the middle of the night.

“Oh, so we can be alone” Cana said with a sly smile.

Natsu blinked, confused. He was then pushed up against a tree. Cana brought her mouth to Natsu’s ear.

“I know you fucked Lucy” she whispered.

“How?” Natsu asked a bit stunned.

“I snuck into her place to use her bath and watched the two of you fucking like animals” Cana said, “it got me so hot, and I want some now.”

She slipped a hand down and grabbed a hold of Natsu’s groin.

“You think you can handle it” Natsu growled.

“Fuck yeah I can” Cana said confidently.

Natsu ignited a small flame in his hand and used it to burn away the crotch of Cana’s pants.

“Asshole, I liked those pants” Cana muttered feeling the heat of Natsu’s flame.

“You got a shit load” Natsu said.

He then dropped his pants and boxers and began rubbing Cana’s slit with his semi-hard member. Cana moaned feeling Natsu tease her entrance.

“Fuck me Natsu” she murmured.

Natsu kept up teasing even when he was fully hard. His cockhead was slick with Cana’s flowing juices. Cana kept trying to thrust herself upon his pole, but he kept her at bay with his hands. This irked her.

“Come on, fuck me already” she snarled.

Natsu spun them around so he was pinning Cana to the tree. He then lined up and rammed his member deep into Cana’s pussy. Cana howled out as she was violated. 

“OH YEAH THAT’S THE FUCKING SHIT THERE!” she cried.

She didn’t care if anyone heard her.

Natsu groaned feeling how tight Cana was. He then thrust in and out of his fellow guild mate. His thrusts were so vigorous that Cana’s top fell off revealing her tanned tits. Natsu’s head dove down to feast on the bounty. Cana gasped as she felt Natsu’s mouth on her mounds of flesh. Feeling his teeth graze her nipples felt so damn good.

“Oh yeah, oh yeah, ugh, ugh fuck me, fuck me, suck on my tits, suck them. Oh gods yes, fuck it feels so goddamn good” Cana cried.

Her back was getting scraped against the bark of the tree, but that was the last thought on her mind.

Natsu kept pounding in and out of Cana as his mouth satisfied her chest.

“OH FUCK!” Cana howled as she came.

Natsu groaned as he felt Cana’s pussy clench around him, but he held firm and pummeled through it extending Cana’s orgasm. She was panting hard as she was coming down from her prolong orgasm.

“You’re still going?” she asked a bit surprised even though she had witnessed Natsu and Lucy all night fuck-fest.

“Heh, just getting started. Your pussy’s mine” Natsu snarled.

Cana shivered with delight.

Natsu pulled back from the tree laying Cana down on the grass below. He held her the whole way down and Cana felt a jolt feeling the cool grass on her scratched up back. She hissed a bit from the minor pain, but that pain was erased quickly as Natsu proceeded to resume his pounding. Cana moaned loudly as she was once again being fucked again.

The dragon slayer kept going then he poured his seed deep inside her. Cana sighed feeling the hot seed in her. She laid there content.

 _Oh fuck, with the amount he’s pouring in I might get pregnant_ the card mage thought idly.

After the lull Natsu got back to work, but this time he pulled out of Cana’s violated pussy and laid his slick hard-on between her breasts and then pushed the twin mounds of flesh together and began to thrust.

“Ya could’ve said you wanted a titty fuck” Cana said with a lusty grin.

“Why say when doing is much better” Natsu growled as he continued to thrust away.

Cana had to agree with this sentiment as she craned her head down and let her tongue out to lick the head of the dragon slayer’s cock every time it got close. She was giving it licks like she’d lick an ice cream cone.

“Fuck” Natsu groaned at Cana's licks.

The dragon slayer kept fucking the card mage’s tits til he erupted again coating her face and hair with his creamy seed. Cana moaned feeling the hot steam seed splash against her skin. It felt so good. It made her feel like a common slut and damn it felt good. She was sure Natsu's come was just as good as the finest alcohol she has drunk. She cleaned herself up with her hands scooping up the thick globs of seed and feeding it into her mouth moaning every time.

Natsu stood back to catch his breath as he watched his guild mate clean herself up. His dick twitched as he stared. When Cana was as clean as she could get with some of Natsu's come still in her hair Natsu got back to work. This time he lifted Cana's legs up and spread them wide then he rammed his re-hardened pole back into her.

Cana had to fight back the huge scream she wanted to let loose since she had enough sense to know if she did then they might get discovered. Natsu hammered away at her sloppy pussy keeping her legs high in the air, he used them as grips to give him better leverage in his thrusts. Cana was helpless like this, but didn’t give a damn. She gripped the grass underneath her pulling out clumps.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” she chanted over and over like some kind of prayer.

Natsu let out a mighty roared as he spilled his seed into the card mage.

Cana laid there spent, breathing hard.

“Fuck, I need to cut back on drinking if I continue to want to get fucked like this” she muttered.

Natsu just chuckled since he highly doubted Cana would do such a thing.

Unknown to the copulating couple there was a pair of eyes watching them from behind the bushes. Watching them with great intensity.

 

**End**

**A/N: and thus ends another episode of this series. Who was the one hiding in the bushes? You’ll have to find out in the next installment to find out.**


End file.
